Rock Beyblade! Ou quase isso
by Pinkuro
Summary: ALB está se reconstruindo, Sr Dickenson dispensou os Bladebreakers e esses não tem nada que fazer. Para passar o tempo, planejam formar uma banda de rock... Mas é mais difícil do que pensaram que isso seria... oneshot, melhor que parece aqui...


Disclaimer: Nada me pertence... Eu não tenho nada nessa vida T.T

Rating:T (por precaução)

Advertências:sem beta, oneshot, músicas, e outros temas de músicas, comédia ruim, pode ter alguma linguagem imprópria.

Personagens: BladeBreakers, menções de BEGA e Sr Dickenson.

Casais: Nenhum (ninguém pega ninguém :D)

Resumo: ALB está se reconstruindo, Sr Dickenson dispensou os Bladebreakers e esses não tem nada que fazer. Para passar o tempo, planejam formar uma banda de rock... Mas é mais difícil do que pensaram que isso seria...

Pinku: Na verdade isso foi um sonho que eu tive, hahah...

x

x

x

Rock Beyblade! (ou quase isso)

x

x

x

Os BladeBreakers estavam reunidos na casa de Tyson, como sempre. E dessa vez não era muito diferente, afinal normalmente eles estavam discutindo sem cansar sobre Beyblade. Agora, eles apenas estavam entendiados, jogados pela casa sem nada a fazer da vida. Ou seja, não muito diferente do normal.

Depois que a BEGA destruiu a ALB, e depois que a BEGA foi destruída, o Sr Dickenson teve que formar a ALB de novo do zero. Afinal, é velho, e além de velho é burro, e velhos burros normalmentes não sabem muito bem que se deve guardar dinheiro na poupança para se ter no caso de é, ele não guardou, ficou pobre, agora queria tudo de novo, todo o império perdido, portanto, teve que recomeçar tudo do nada, afinal além de não guardar também não soube guardar telefone de patrocinadores, amigos, nem na memória o modo como ele fez tudo no passado para no momento fazer mais rápido, e melhorado.

Logo, era isso que estava fazendo, então não havia mais torneios ou nada do tipo, só havia Sr Dickenson tentando trazer de volta tudo que perdeu pela estúpidez de ter guardado coisas quando devia, e ensinando novas crianças a lutar Beyblade.

E era isso que eles estavam fazendo, ajudando o velho diretor, afinal pessoas antigas precisam de ajuda., até ele dispensá-los, informando-os que já tinha muita gente e não precisam deles no momento, e que podiam ir descansar, e agradeceu a eles, gentilmente.

Claro, que o velho podia estar realmente preocupado com o fato deles estarem o ajudando demais e portanto estarem cansados, mas por agora, eles estavam apenas chateados. Afinal Hilary e Kenny continuavam lá, ajudando eles.

- Ainda não acredito que o Sr Dickenson despediu a gente!! - Max repetiu, novamente. Novamente porque já havia dito isso incontáveis vezes.

Apenas não, muito chateados.

-Aquele velho ingrato! - Ray concordou com seu amigo.

Então eles suspiravam e vinha o silêncio, por alguns instantes.

- Ainda não acredito que o Sr Dickensol despediu a gente!! - Max repetiu, novamente. Novamente porque já havia dito isso incontáveis vezes.

-Aquele velho ingra-! - Ray estavam concordando com seu amigo, de novo, quando foi interrompido.

-Precisamos de algo para fazer enquanto a ALB não volta. Não podemos ficar assim até lá, e o Sr Dickenson deixou bem claro que não quer mais ver a gente lá. - Kai ponderou em voz alta enquanto deitava no chão e olhava para o teto.

Então todos suspiraram novamente, sabiam que Kai estava certo, afinal Kai sempre está certo. É uma das Leis de Newtons: Lei da Inércia, Lei da Dinâmica, Lei da Ação e Reação, Lei do corretamento eterno de Kai Hiwatari.

Então caiu um silêncio novamente. Beyblade era a vida deles, pensar em outra coisa pra fazer além disso ia além de suas capacidades mentais, era difícil demais.

Então Tyson falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, não era bem uma idéia, apenas pensando em voz alta, se isso for possível.

-Eu sempre quis ter uma banda de rock... -Ele disse com os pés na parede e cabeça no chão, olhando para a parede.

Então Tyson sentiu os olhares em cima dele, todos havia se virado e estavam com os olhos vidrados nele, suspresos.

-Que foi? Só tava pensando, distraído, desculpa aí gente – Ele se desculpou, afinal falava tanta besteira que ela saía automaticamente já.

-Na verdade eu até que gostei de idéia. - Ray falou sorrindo – Rock Beyblade. Soa legal!

-É verdade! - Max exclamou também. Kai assentiu com a cabeça, sentado como os outros estavam agora. - Vamos fazer uma banda nossa!

-Tá bom então a gente tem que combinar, o que cada um vai tocar? - Tyson perguntou animado que uma de suas idéias havia sido boa, finalmente. -Eu aprendi tocar guitarra quando era menor então eu sô o cara da guitarra! E vocês o que vocês sabem tocar? - Os outros olharam-se entre si inseguros. - Vocês querem ser uma banda de rock e não sabem tocar instrumentos? Ô gente é banda de rock não banda pop de garotos! - Exclamou chateado.

Kai cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, e os outros pensaram e viram um filete vermelho de vergonha nos olhos, antes dele abrir a boca:

-Eu aprendi a tocar piano quando eu era menos, meu avô me forçou.

Tyson olhou para ele, é piano tem cara de gente rica que se acha como o Kai. Combina perfeitamente com ele.

-Ta bom, e vocês?

-Eu tive umas aulas de violino quando viajava por aí pra aprender mais de Beyblade, acho que dá pra tocar na banda. - Ray falou, meio inseguro.

-Posso tocar bateria! Eu sou bom no batido!- Max falou no seu tom de menino loiro hiperativo que era.

Tyson estava começando a ficar desanimado.

-Ta bom então isso é uma banda rock de guitarra, bateria, piano e violino. Quem somos nós? Keane?

-Keane não tem guitarra nem violino, só cantor, bateria e piano. - Kai corrigiu o seu amigo que tinha mais cabelo que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

-Ta bom então... _quase_ um Keane... satisfeito? - Tyson perguntou, nervoso. Kai assentiu com a cabeça, Tyson virou com os olhos para cima. Como sempre faziam.

-Tem uma banda que tem violino não tem? - Ray perguntou feliz.

-Tem, várias. - Kai respondeu.

-Não, quero dizer, de rock... - Ray explicou melhor.

-Tem, várias. -Kai respondeu.

-Sério? Que legal! - Ray respondeu com seus olhinhos brilhando. Kai fez o que sempre fazia: fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços e fez um som estranho de hum com a boca.

-Aposto que nenhuma boa... devem ser todas tipo pop-rock ou Keane... odeio as duas. Queria fazer uma banda boa tipo Metallica, ou ACDC sabe? Não essas porcarias... - Tyson suspirou decepcionado.

-Tyson você sabe que tem outras coisas boas não sabe? Tem country, tem clássico rock que dá pra tocar também, a gente pode tocar o que a gente quiser não é só porque tem só esses quatro tipo que não podemos tocar nada além disso. - Kai explicou, ficando irritado.

-Nossa Kai, você sabe muito de música hein. - Max comentou, relatando o óbvio, o que normamente fazia.

-'Cê acha que isso é muito, nossa se é mais tapado que eu pensei... - Kai comentou, fazendo Max chorar no colo do Ray, que riu nervoso com o acontencimento.

Tyson no entando estava aliviado com o que o Kai disse sobre os estilos que dá pra tocar, e Kai estava certo. Afinal Kai sempre estava certo. Eles podiam tocar qualquer coisa. Tyson nunca poderia ter pensado numa coisa dessa, quer dizer, nunca, nunca mesmo, Tyson não tinha essa capacidade mental.

-Tá bom, deixa disso gente – Tyson disse para Max deixar de chorar, e funcionou, afinal ele era o líder (autoproclamado) e portanto todos o obedeciam, para o que quer que falasse, fizesse e acontecesse. - A gente ainda tem que escolher quem vai ser o cantor da banda.

Então todos olharam para ele como se dizendo "Não é óbvio isso?" mas Tyson, obviamente, não entendeu o que esses olharem significavam.

-Que foi gente?

-O cantor é chamado o líder da banda, logo, tem que ser você. - Kai explicou. E Kai sempre estava certo. Logo, Tyson sabia que ele tinha que ser o cantor da banda, mesmo quen discordasse ou que não quisesse, quando Kai dizia algo, era uma verdade absoluta.

-Tá bom eu canto! - Disse animado, claro que já pensava em treinar seus vocais, nunca havia cantado na vida, então não sabia se iria quebrar vidros ou não. - Mas e o nome?

-Rock Beyblade! - Max falou.

-Rock Beyblade! - Ray repetiu.

E Tyson caiu no chão. Seu desejo de ter uma banda de rock estava se indo para o espaço. Ele não podia ter uma banda dessas lendárias se fosse chamada "Rock Beyblade" Ele amava Beyblade mas não servia para rock! Não servia para música!!

-Tá bom então – Desistiu – E a gente vai ter algum tema? Tipo, gótico, sinfônico, emo...?

-Beyblade! - Max respndeu.

-É Beyblade! - Ray repetiu. Os dois só tinham Beyblade na cabeça.

Tyson caiu no chão de novo. Kai só olhou para ele ali, caído.

-Ué é claro! Assim a gente ajuda o Sr Dickenson a botar a ALB pra cima! - Max disse a sua idéia.

-É verdade, e a gente volta mais rápido! - Ray continuou, ambos estavam animados.

Tyson se levantou, se ele achava que Beyblade era ruim para nome achava que ainda era pior como tema e letras de música... O que eles queriam cantar sobre como Beyblade era legal de jogar? Para darem dinheiro para a ALB? Ele adorava Beyblade era uma de suas grandes paixões na vida, deu sua vida para isso, mas certamente não achava que combinava com letras de músicas de rock, ou de qualquer outro tipo... Não imaginava seus grandes ídolos cantando sobre Beyblade! Aliás seus grandes ídolos que fizeram ele ter idéia de deixar o cabelo crescer...

-Gente olha... - Começou a falar o que pensava, realmente não achava e não queria destruir a idéias suas querias bandas, ou até de seu querido Beyblade, misturando os dois... - Eu achava que a gente ia dar um tempo no Beyblade, e que a gente tava chateando com o Sr Dickenson... Além disso eu achei que a gente podia dar apoio por trás, falando da ALB pra entevistas e tal, e quem sabe dar um pouco do dinheiro que a gente recebe pra ele... A gente não precisa botar tudo com Beyblade... - Tyson achava que isso era uma boa idéia, ás vezes nem acreditava que era dele.

-Não! - Max recusou

-Beyblade é demais! Temos que escrever músicas sobre isso!! - Ray explicou por Max.

-Mas gente... - Tyson estava ficando triste, sua idéia indo parar no ralo.

Kai então se levantou, e foi em direção a porta.

-Não vamos fazer mais a banda, não vamos fazer música mais. Vamos continuar no Beyblade, vamos ajudar o Sr Dickenson. Vamos ajudá-lo achando patrocínios e no que mais pudermos ajudá-lo. - Kai falou e então saiu fechando a porta. E todos sabia Kai que estava sempre certo. É uma das Leis da Natureza.

Então todos os outros foram seguir Kai, para fazer sua idéia, e já tendo desistido da idéia da banda de rock, afinal se Kai disse, Kai tem razão.

x

x

x

Fim!

x

x

x

Pinku: Eu sei, uma merda xD Era pra ser comédia, não sei se saiu engraçado como eu queria... Desculpem se insultem alguém, não levem para o lado pessoal, tudo é uma história, não necessariamente minha opinião pessoal...

Aah gostaram? Mandem reviews, me façam feliz!

E por fim...

**Feliz ano novo para todos!!**


End file.
